A Lost Boy
by BGJ
Summary: Peter Pan has finally captured the One True Believer, but can he succeed in turning his captive to a lost boy? WARNING: M/M, Non-Con, Panry, Pan/Henry,


Peter Pan sat thinking. There could be no mistakes with this one. Henry must become a lost boy if his plans are to work. Standing up Pan shouted with excitement, "I'll take this one myself boys!" to the already converted boys around him. He couldn't let them know his nervousness as he approached the nearby cage holding their new prisoner. Especially Henry, any sign of weakness could hinder the process. Henry was tied in the back of the cage, as Pan entered, closing the door behind him. It was promptly locked by a lost boy that moved to watch with the rest of the crowd.

"So my second in command told me you refused to cooperate willingly. Is that right?" Pan asked calmly. When Henry simply stared Pan laughed a little. "Oh, right I almost forgot." With a nod of Pans head his shadow slid behind Henry and undid a vine hindering Henry's speech.

"I'm not scared of you!" Henry said with confidence, anger flickering at the edges of his emotion. "Emma and my Mom will be here any time now to save me because good always wins."

Pans accent rolling off his lips made the flames of anger back down to shivers of terror, "Oh, I'm counting on them making the show." Pan smoothly walked toward Henry and pulled a knife from his belt.

Henry looked in terror and confusion as the knife made it's way towards the binds around his waist. "You're... You're cutting me lose?" Henry said in confusion and fear.

"You could say that." The older by said with a sly grin. "Free of the binds of your youth, without losing ageless beauty." Without another word the knife cut the front of Henry's shirt from bottom hem to neck. Pan, holding the knife away from the exposed body, lightly placed his fingertips on the bare chest and slowly ran them down the exposed flesh. As Pans head fell back slightly, mouth open and eyes closed a small groan escaped his lips only loud enough for his captive to hear.

Henry squirmed but the binds on his body tightened to prevent his movement. Pan dropped his head back down and took a deep breath as his eyes opened. Piercing blue eyes meet green, one confident and lustful, the other unsure how to react to this new form of fear. Pan leaned around and smelled the fear and youth before him lightly placing kisses down Henry's body from the side of his neck to just below the collar bone. Henry didn't know how to react to the clashing of fear and something more.

A small moan left his lips and Pan could hear the confusion, but could make out just the slightest bit of excitement. With boyish delight "You'll be begging me to finish before were done."

Pan moved closer so their bodies were merely the fabrics width apart, their groins pressed hard together while Pan nibbled the available ear, hands exploring quickly down Henry's back and below the waistband of the younger boys tattered pants. The rest of Pans body followed his hands down and was soon on his knees before the boy.

Knife ready at hand again, pan slowly and carefully cuts a hole in the front of Henry's pants and parts it slowly reviling a sweet young semi-hard cock. Pan hears Henry say something but it doesn't register in his head. Eager to see more, Pan swiftly uses the knife to cut the pants off the boy and carefully uses his index finder to catch a drop of pre-cum. Licking it from his fingers elicits a loud moan of delight. With utmost delicacy the older boy slowly begins stroking the younger one. In his own world now, Pan doesn't hear Henry crying for him to stop. Confused and scared, Henry struggles against his bonds, but also finds his hips pushing forward into the soft touch of his enemy.

Pan senses the conflict in Henry and starts removing his own cloths. Henry can't help but stare at the exposed body before him and begins to feel himself stiffening even more. Pan closes the distance again, but this time with nothing between them they both can feel the warmth of the other. Pan guides Henry down to his knees, helping to steady him as his hands are still tied to the back of the cage wall. Henry knelt, Pans erection inches from his face, "You know what to do right?" Pan questioned.

"I don't think I want to do this." Henry whined, looking up to the taller boy. "I'm not ready."

"I'll make you a deal," Pan started before taking a slight pause to choose his words. "you don't struggle, and I promise if you want to leave you can after." Henry thought a moment before taking a deep breath and taking Pans manhood into his mouth. Pans eyes widened as the fist bit of innocence was lost and he felt his power grow. In his surprise he almost for got to keep teaching. He couldn't get too excited or he might fail before it was all finished. "Don't forget to breath through your nose." he instructed and heard the deep breath from before slowly let out.

Henry was clumsy, but Pan didn't care. The beautiful youth of the boy before him was enough to make up for it. Pan looked behind him to see several of the lost boys watching had the starting of an orgy going, and those not involved were at least pleasuring themselves. It was all almost too much for him to contain but there was still more work to be done. Bringing Henry back to his feet Henry questioned "But I'm not doe yet, I thought I would be free if I did it."

"Were not done yet Henry, but a deal is a deal. Once were finished you may choose to leave and I nor any boy here will stop you." Pan replied, "Now it's your turn for a bit." his sly grin stirring something deep in Henry's gut. The binds on Henry's hand tightened again, pulling him unmovable against the cage wall while Pan positioned himself one more in front of Henry's virgin organ. Licking from the base of the shaft to tip in one smooth motion made Henry weak in the knees. Pan looked eagerly up the beautifully shaped body before him as he engulfed the full erection at once. Henry was large for his age, but still growing and Pan was savoring every delicious inch.

Henry was unable to hold back anymore and with the sudden warmth of Pans mouth began to release ever louder moans. Henry had never experienced anything that felt this incredible and was unable to hold out for long. Within a few minutes he was unleashing his first orgasm ever into Pans mouth. Pan had been stroking himself the whole time, but almost lost control himself when the salty taste hit his tongue. Pan stood and looked face to face with a panting Henry. A new found glow to his face and a small grin spreading. Pan had almost completed his plan. Now timing was everything.

"If I undo these vines, can I trust you?" Pan asked. Henry tried to speak but was too out of breath and could only give a nod. Pan turned Henry around and instructed him to brace himself on the bars. Pan reached through the bars and snapped a plant in half, dripping the inner juice on his now pulsing erection and some on Henry's now exposed ass. "Now this may hurt a bit a first, but I promise you'll like it before were done."

Pans left hand stroked himself while his right slowly fingered and stretched Henry. Henry teared up at the intrusion but kept still. If he played along he would be free and could find his family. A whimper escaped and Pan eased his process. More of the natural lubricant and slower stretching. Pans head perked up and he realized time was running out. Making sure he was well lubed he leaned over the younger boy and said "One three, ok?" on two Pan bit into Henry's shoulder and thrust into his ass at the same time. Before Before Henry could finish the scream of surprise and pain, Pan hit a spot inside him, and it melted into a groan of ecstasy.

Pan had loosened the boy well and was easily able to glide in and out of the still tight virgin hole without causing pain. With every thrust Henry grunted in pleasure and even began to stroke himself again.

"Oh! Pan! Don't. Stop. Please!" Each word on another thrust. Pan heard a rustling in the bushes and knew the time was here. Guiding Henry into a standing position and pressing him against the bars Pan leaned in close. Henry could feel the warmth of his breath and it made everything that much better.

Almost out of breath, Pan whispered "Call me Peter." and thrust harder and deeper then before. Henry closed his eyes, head falling back onto Pans chest as he sprayed another pearly load.

"Peter!" He yelled, "Oh Peter, harder" Peter grinned as he looked into the eyes of Emma, Snow and Charming having just rounded the corner, the rest of their rescue party coming around. They seemed stunned in place as Henry continued scream in pure pleasure. Peter couldn't hold it anymore and Henry could feel the warmth filling him inside.

Henry's head hung with exhaustion as his eyes opened. Cum still dripping from his fingers he lifted his head to see his family before him. They weren't moving to save him, only standing in place. A new fire ignited in Henry as Charming strode forward. "Let him go! NOW!"

Pan stepped back, and there was a gasp from Henry as he pulled out. "He's free to go whenever he wants. Nothing stopping him." Charming was already at the door, which was now unlocked, and storming in when Henry stepped in the way.

"Don't touch him." Henry said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Like he said, I can leave whenever I want. And I don't want to go."


End file.
